


Volume Two: The Lecture

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex and Maggie are not taking East Asian Studies this semester.Lucy is a colossal pain in the ass.





	1. The Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> This has an alternate ending which I will be posting soon.
> 
> Many thanks to those who reviewed on the first part. I'm sorry I'm such a piece of garbage that I haven't responded to any of them but they are much appreciated!

Alex successfully avoids running into Maggie the last three weeks leading up to Move-In Day. That also means avoiding Lucy but that's a sacrifice she’s willing to make in order to avoid saying or doing something stupid in front of Maggie. Again. (Like opening a can of soda Lucy threw at her before it could settle. Or rambling on about stem cells after being prompted by Winn and Lena, the little shits.)

She can’t avoid Maggie (or Lucy) the night before Move-In Day. Alex insists on the Superfriends (which now includes Maggie because, even though Alex has been avoiding everyone, Kara has not and has adopted Maggie into their ragtag chosen family) having one more game night together before all of the older ones leave for school.

“We’re only going to be an hour and a half away,” Alex says. “You can come and visit any time.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same.” Kara scoops some rocky road into her mouth. “Who’s going to drive us everywhere?”

“You, Lena, and Winn can all drive. And you all have cars.”

“Winn’s not allowed to drive anywhere that isn’t school or work now.”

“Well maybe Winn shouldn’t have snuck into the museum after hours.”

“He just got a little over excited is all.”

“When dogs get excited they pee a little.”

“Are you saying Winn should have peed himself?”

“If he did that instead he wouldn’t have gotten arrested.”

Eliza and Jeremiah come into the living room to give their daughters money for all the food they ordered. They’re going out for the night to give their daughters space and time with their friends. Jeremiah heads out to the car just as Lucy, Maggie, and Lois are walking up the front steps. He holds the door open for the three of them.

“Enjoy your evening,” Alex hears her father say.

“You as well, Dr. Danvers,” Maggie says. “Thank you for letting us come over.”

“Anytime, Maggie. And please, call me Jeremiah.”

“Yes, sir.”

Alex jumps off the couch at the sound of approaching footsteps. She misses the small smile that flashes across Eliza’s face as she wipes her palms on her jeans. She doesn’t miss Kara's snickering and sticks her tongue out at Kara when Eliza’s back is turned.

Lois hugs Eliza then Alex then Kara before claiming the singular armchair in the living room for herself (and Clark when he arrives). Kara hugs both Maggie and Lucy. Alex, the wonderful little gay disaster she is, awkwardly shakes Maggie’s hand. Lucy cackles and jumps on Alex’s back, sending them both tumbling to the couch on top of Kara.

“You are seriously the worst,” Alex says around a mouthful of Lucy’s hair while Kara says, “You’re crushing my glasses!”

“You calling us fat, Kar?” Lucy asks.

“No. I just want you two not to crush me.”

Lucy looks at Kara before looking at Alex. She grins which Alex returns.

“I think she’s calling us fat, Alex.”

“No!”

“You know what, Luce? I think she is.”

“C’mon, guys!”

“I wonder what happens when people call us fat.”

“Lois, help!”

“You brought that on yourself.”

“Maggie!”

“I don’t know, Little Danvers. I’m curious to see what’s about to happen.”

“Mom?”

“Enjoy your evening, girls.”

“Mom!”

“Alexandra, try not to burn the pans again if you need to cook anything.”

“That was one time!”

“That was two times, _Alexandra_.”

Alex shoves Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy snickers before the two of them return their attention to a squirming Kara still trapped beneath them. Kara squeals as they start tickling her.

The doorbell rings and Lois jumps to her feet. A few moments later she returns with Clark, Winn, and James. Clark and James are in town for the week to help Alex, Lucy, and now Maggie move into their dorms before traveling back to Metropolis with Lois in time for the start of their own school year.

Kara calls for help against Alex and Lucy. James and Clark jump into action. (Winn tried helping once and received an accidental elbow to the face courtesy of one very apologetic Lucy Lane.) James hoists Lucy off Alex and Kara with ease. He holds her writhing form over his shoulder. Clark has a more difficult time trying to save his cousin from her sister. He narrowly misses getting kneed in the groin twice before he wrestles Alex away from Kara.

Maggie, Lois, and Winn are doubled over with laughter by the time Kara is rescued. Alex stops wrestling Clark when she catches sight of Maggie. She stares. This earns her a pillow to the back of the head from Lucy.

“Did you order the pizza yet, Alex?” Lucy asks.

“Yeah, you colossal pain in the ass,” Alex grumbles as she fixes her hair and takes a seat on the couch.

“We ordered potstickers too,” adds Kara. “Does anyone want anything to drink?”

“At least one of you is a proper hostess.”

“Dick.”

“Did you finally try some while you were avoiding us for the last three weeks?”

“You’re gross and I hate you.”

“I’m awesome and you love me.”

Kara clears her throat. “Drinks?”

“I’ll have a water, Little Danvers,” Maggie says.

“Water. Got it.” Kara points at Winn. “Root beer?”

“You know it.”

“I’ll help you with the drinks,” James says. He follows Kara into the kitchen.

The doorbell rings again, this time signaling the arrival of food. Lois and Clark offer to get it. Alex hands them the money and settles back on the couch. Lucy does the same. She throws her legs across Alex’s lap. Alex scowls at her. A chuckle to her right draws Alex away from the invader of her personal space.

Maggie is staring at Alex and Lucy. She locks eyes with Alex and smirks. Alex’s brain short circuits again.

“So Alexandra, huh?”

“Don’t.”

Maggie laughs and Alex tries not to think about how beautiful she looks.

“Don’t worry, Danvers.” Maggie winks at her. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

##

Three days into her freshman year of college and Alex is about to be late to her first class of the day. Lucy turned off Alex’s alarm when it started blaring at five-thirty in the morning. It’s now seven fifty-three and Alex is going to be late for her eight o’clock class.

She manages to sprint across campus and reach the Gideon building with four minutes to spare. She arrives at Lecture Hall Three at the same time Maggie does. Alex tries to ignore the way her stomach flip flops when Maggie smiles, her dimples coming out in full force.

“Danvers! Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah well.” Alex lets out a huff of a laugh. “Need this to graduate so World History with Professor Hunter it is.”

Maggie opens the door and lets Alex enter the room first. Alex steps into the lecture hall. She takes a glance at the whiteboard at the front of the room on her way up the steps to an empty seat. She freezes. Maggie almost runs into her.

“Something wrong, Danvers?” Maggie asks. “There’s a line behind us.”

“We’re in the wrong lecture hall,” Alex hisses.

“What?”

Alex points to the board. It reads: East Asian Studies.

“Shit.”

Maggie grabs Alex by the hand. She half-leads, half-drags Alex out of the lecture hall via the back exit. Alex almost trips over her own feet because she’s too busy staring at their intertwined hands.

“Where the hell is our class now?”

Alex spots a piece of paper near the entrance of the lecture all that she overlooked earlier. (Damn Maggie and her dimples.) Their class has been moved to Lecture Hall One.

“Where the hell is Lecture Hall One?”

“Second floor on the other side of the building,” a passing student tells them. “It’s the biggest one on campus.”

"Shit." Maggie groans and hoists her bag higher on her shoulder. "Let's go, Danvers. We have two minutes to get there."

Alex makes a mental note to strangle Lucy when she gets back to their room. She and Maggie sprint up the stairs and across the building. Alex almost takes out another student as she rounds a corner. Maggie jumps over an errant book cart as if it were a hurdle.

They make it to the lecture hall at exactly eight o’clock. Alex yanks open the door. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that their professor hasn’t arrived yet. Her relief is short lived as it becomes evident why their class was moved to the bigger lecture hall.

It’s as if almost all of National City University’s freshman class is in this specific class. Alex and Maggie are obviously the last two students to arrive. There are only two seats left. One is about halfway up in the middle of the room. The other is in the front row, directly in front of their professor’s desk.

Alex glances at Maggie who is staring at the seat in the front room in horror. She clears her throat. Maggie looks at her. Alex tilts her head in the direction of the empty seat farther up.

“Go for it,” she says. “I’ll take this one.”

“You sure, Danvers?”

Alex nods. Maggie squeezes her shoulder.

“I owe you one.”

"It's no big deal, really.

The door opens and their professor strolls into the lecture hall. Alex and Maggie scurry to their seats.

Alex swears she feels Maggie staring at the back of her head multiple times during the lecture. She doesn’t look back, can’t look back because Professor Hunter is right there. So she winds up tuning out the sound of his voice (even though the accent makes it microscopically more interesting) in favor of plotting Lucy’s demise. This seat sucks.

The lecture ends almost an hour and a half later. Alex goes to meet up with Maggie near her seat but Maggie is nowhere to be found.

Alex’s phone chimes with a text from Maggie.

 **Maggie Sawyer [9:52 am]** – _Had to book it to my next class. Coffee on Friday? My treat :)_

 **[9:52 am]** – _Sure. Try not to be late next time_

 **Maggie Sawyer [9:55 am]** – _Right back at ya, Danvers_

When the class reconvenes on Friday, Alex is ten minutes early to class. Not a lot of people have arrived yet so Alex won’t have to sit in the front row today.

Like Alex, Maggie is also early to class. Earlier than Alex even. She waves Alex over to where she is sitting. Maggie waits until Alex has gotten situated in the seat next to her before handing her one of the two to-go cups on her desk.

“Coffee. Just like I promised.”

“Oh, you’re the best.”

“Not the first girl who’s told me that but you might be the first to tell me that while fully clothed.”

It’s a miracle Alex doesn’t spit her coffee all over the kid sitting in the row in front of her. She feels her cheeks burn as Maggie chuckles. Maybe sitting next to Maggie was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at ossiferko.tumblr.com or spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. Either or. Come say 'hi.'


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief snippet of Alex and Maggie not getting to class on time.

Alex spots a piece of paper near the entrance of the lecture hall that she overlooked earlier. Their class has been moved to Lecture Hall One.

“Where the hell is Lecture Hall One?”

“Second floor on the other side of the building,” a passing student tells them. “It’s the biggest one on campus.”

“Shit.” Maggie groans and hoists her bag higher on her shoulder. “Let’s go, Danvers. We have two minutes to get there.”

Alex makes a mental note to strangle Lucy when she gets back to their room. She and Maggie sprint up the stairs and across the building. Alex almost takes out another student as she rounds a corner. Maggie jumps over an errant book cart as if it were a hurdle.

They make it to the lecture hall at exactly eight o’clock. The door is closed. Alex can hear who she assumes is Professor Hunter. She opens the door slightly. Professor Hunter’s voice filters into the hallway.

“I do not take attendance but if you show up to my class late, as in, show up after I do, do not show up at all. I will send you away. I do not like to be interrupted for tardiness.”

Alex closes the door. She and Maggie stare at each other.

“Looks like we’re missing the first day of history,” Maggie says. She huffs. “We did all that cardio for nothing.”

“At least now I can grab some breakfast.”

“You didn’t eat either?”

“Lucy shut off my alarm this morning. I woke up ten minutes before class was supposed to start.”

“Well then let’s go, Danvers. There’s this diner off campus that has the best chocolate chip pancakes ever.”

“Awesome. I’ll drive.”

Maybe she won’t kill Lucy today, Alex thinks as she follows Maggie back across campus to where her car is parked. She’ll probably just hide Lucy’s things on some high shelves. Hopefully she can get through breakfast without doing or saying something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at ossiferko.tumblr.com or spank-my-aston-martin.tumblr.com. Either or. Come say 'hi.'


End file.
